


La Piste Noire

by guepard54



Series: L'Ange Gardien [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'il s'apprête à exécuter un contrat, Yassen Gregorovitch ne s'attendait pas à croiser Ian et Alex Rider en vacances à la neige. Et ce n'est que le début des ennuis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Piste Noire

**Author's Note:**

> Je reviens avec un nouveau one-shot dans le même univers AU que ‘Un voyage inoubliable. D’ailleurs, il fait directement suite.  
> Bonne Lecture  
> Guepard54

L’homme blond aux yeux de glaces scrutait son voisinage, en permanence sur ses gardes tel qu’on le lui avait enseigné. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement la foule mais son métier exigeait de s’en servir parfois pour mieux se camoufler en attendant ‘sa proie’ ou simplement pour donner à l’homme une attitude irréprochable si quelqu’un l’examinait de plus près.

En l’occurrence à ce moment précis, Yassen Gregorovitch passait pour un skieur comme les autres dans la file d’accès au télésiège. Il avait l’habitude à présent, cela faisait six jours qu’il se faisait passer pour un touriste, en attendant de pouvoir passer à l’action : sous-entendu assassiner sa prochaine victime.

L’homme qu’il visait était un magnat corrompu de la finance qui avait un jour utilisé les services de Scorpia puis était parti sans régler l’addition. Mais Scorpia n’était pas comme le restaurateur ou l’hôtelier escroqué, elle ne vous envoyait pas la police, et ce de manière officielle. Car Scorpia était une organisation criminelle internationale qui envoyait après vous et en toute confidentialité les meilleurs de ses tueurs à gages.

Et c’était bien ce pourquoi Yassen Gregorovitch se trouvait ici depuis six jours, dans cette station de Ski française bien connue qu’était l’Alpe d’Huez. En effet, sa future victime y possédait un appartement et venait y passer régulièrement des vacances sportives.

Après avoir étudié dans les moindres détails les habitudes de l’homme d’affaire, l’assassin blond avait arrêté son choix sur le poison. Il avait en effet remarqué que l’individu prenait tous les midis le même plat au même restaurant d’altitude et décidé que c’était la méthode qui convenait le mieux ici.

Puis il s’était évertué à se donner l’image ordinaire dans ce lieu du touriste fan de ski, qui passe sa journée sur les pistes et ne s’arrête qu’une petite heure le midi au restaurant d’altitude. La méthode avait l’avantage de conserver le Russe au mieux de sa forme physique. Car après tout, il n’y avait rien de mieux que les grands bols d’air frais et le sport pour vous revigorer.

En outre, c’était ce midi-là que le Russe passait à l’action. Il avait tout repéré dans le chalet qui servait de restaurant, de la place que sa victime occupait tous les jours au trajet effectué en cuisine par le plat qu’il commandait. Et ce soir, il serait dans un avion pour New-York ou Paris, plus riche d’un million de dollars.

En attendant, il reprenait le télésiège au milieu de la foule bruyante, pour refaire une dernière fois l’une des pistes, une rouge précisément, qu’il commençait à connaître sur le bout des doigts.

La foule était vraiment très bruyante ce matin-là, et pour cause. Une colonie d’une dizaine de gamins avec un moniteur qualifié attendait dans la file. Yassen poussa un soupir d’exaspération avant de consulter sa montre. Dix heures et demie. Il lui restait deux heures avant l’assassinat.

L’espace d’une demi-seconde, le temps de relever son masque de ski sur son bonnet pour avoir moins chaud, l’attention du Russe vacilla. Puis il ressentit un choc dur au niveau de l’estomac et entendu distinctement le bruit de ferraille que font deux pairs de ski qui s’entrechoquent.

Lorsque l’homme blond réagit, il comprit que la douleur à l’estomac venait d’un casque d’enfant et que celui qui le portait l’avait percuté au niveau du torse. Seule la vive réaction du tueur à gages les avait empêchés de tomber tous les deux.

La file du télésiège s’allongeait tellement qu’elle était en fait au carrefour de plusieurs fins de pistes et le gosse s’était en effet assez bien dirigé, ayant visiblement l’intention de prendre lui aussi la remontée mécanique, mais était arrivé bien trop vite d’où le fait qu’il percute l’homme en fin de la queue.

Devant Yassen, les gens se retournèrent pour voir ce qui s’étaient passé. Aucun ne demanda si le gosse s’était fait mal mais la plupart se détournèrent rapidement d’un air agacé, en profitant sans doute pour critiquer l’impétuosité de la jeunesse.

Ce n’était pas tellement que cela faisait plaisir au Russe de s’être fait percuté, mais il était plus pragmatique et tentait d’aider le gamin à décroiser ses skis des siens et à reprendre ses bâtons. 

« Merci. », fit la jeune voix en se redressant. « Je ne vous ai pas fait mal aux moins ? »

Il parlait français avec un accent typique de la région. Pas un touriste.

« Tout va bien, ne t’inquiètes pas. », fit le Russe en s’écartant, ignorant ses côtes qui hurlaient à la trahison. Les casques pour enfants étaient un peu trop solides à son goût.

D’ailleurs, l’enfant enleva le sien aussitôt révélant une tignasse blonde qu’il ébouriffa, cachant du même coup son visage au Russe. Puis, survint un évènement auquel Yassen sne s’attendait pas.

« Monsieur Yassen ?!! »

L’homme maudit sa victime pour avoir une résidence secondaire dans la station de ski où Ian Rider et son neveu passaient leurs vacances en famille. De toutes les stations de ski alpines, il avait fallu qu’il tombe sur celle choisie par ses voisins de cabine.

Yassen força son cerveau à réfléchir à toutes vitesses. Non, cela ne pouvait qu’être une malheureuse coïncidence car il avait tout fait pour faire croire aux agences de sécurité qui l’avaient dans leur viseur qu’il reprenait un avion pour Le Caire à l’aéroport de Grenoble.

En cet instant, le Russe n’arrivait pas à décider s’il avait envie de rire, pleurer ou tout simplement de s’arracher les cheveux.

Car Alex Rider se tenait bel et bien devant lui, son sourire enfantin à nouveau sur les lèvres. Et si le gamin de neuf ans était là, l’oncle était forcément dans les parages.

D’ailleurs, le gosse le conforta dans cette idée lorsqu’il leva son bâton et le secoua au-dessus de sa tête (plusieurs skieurs autour d’eux s’écartèrent d’un air affolé) et cria :

« Ian, par ici. »

Une silhouette chaussée également de ski et tout de noir vêtue à l’image de Yassen s’approcha d’eux, s’aidant visiblement sur ses bâtons pour rejoindre la queue du télésiège.

Le Russe entendit nettement le soupir exaspéré de l’Anglais, passée la surprise première. Le gamin blond le prit pour un soupir de fatigue. Ce qui ne devait pas être tout à fait faux à la manière dont Ian Rider s’appuyait sur ses bâtons fermement ancrés dans la neige.

« Ian, regardes. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C’est Monsieur Yassen, notre voisin de cabine. », fit inconsciemment l’enfant d’un ton joyeux, comme s’il avait retrouvé un vieil ami.

Ian Rider était sans doute à des années lumières de penser la même chose. Car non content de se rencontrer régulièrement en tant qu’ennemis sur le terrain, il fallait encore que les deux hommes se croisent (et à plusieurs reprises) pendant les vacances de l’agent du MI6.

D’ailleurs, à l’expression de l’homme, Yassen vit que celui-ci n’avait plus qu’une seule envie : crier à l’injustice.

« Alex, je sais que j’ai oublié certaines choses ces derniers temps mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant … »

« Comme du mettre du petit-linge propre dans ta valise, peut-être ? », fut-il aussitôt interrompu par le gosse qui n’en ratait pas une.

« Alex !? »

L’expression mi-figue mi-raisin de l’Anglais donnait autant envie de s’écrouler de rire que les révélations gênantes. Mais Yassen Gregorovitch n’était pas n’importe qui et il se contenta d’un sourire plus que moqueur en direction du frère de John Rider.

Celui-ci était cependant trop embêté et fatigué pour l’incendier du regard. Néanmoins, une toute minuscule partie de Yassen compatissait. De ce qu’il avait vu dans l’avion, il fallait être solide pour survivre à six jours de vacances avec Alex Rider. Et visiblement, Ian Rider peinait à suivre son neveu dans tous les sens du terme.

D’ailleurs, les deux adultes furent réveillés de leur torpeur par ledit garçon qui s’élançait déjà vers les remontés mécaniques.

« Vous venez ? J’ai hâte de descendre cette piste ! Et après le repas, la piste noire que tu m’avais promis. »

Si l’agent du MI6 réussissait à descendre la moitié de la piste rouge, ce serait déjà un miracle.

Puis vint l’ultime attaque.

« A moins que tu ne sois un peu trop vieux pour cela, Ian. »

Tout d’un coup, l’Anglais se redressa complètement et son regard s’éveilla. Alex avait touché son égo, et même s’il savait que son neveu ne l’avait fait que dans le but de provoquer cette réaction, désormais il comptait bien le défier sur la piste. Après tout, il n’avait pas trente-trois ans et était, en temps normal, au meilleur de sa forme.

En observant le changement dans son attitude, Yassen eut un mince sourire. Le gamin savait parfaitement manœuvrer.

Cependant, il ne devait pas se perdre encore une fois dans des considérations sentimentalistes. Dans moins de deux heures maintenant, le magnat de la finance devrait mourir.

Le Russe s’apprêtait à changer de direction pour suivre son propre petit bonhomme de chemin, lorsqu’à nouveau Alex le rejoingnit.

« Vous la faîtes avec nous, Monsieur Yassen ? Je suis sûr que vu votre forme physique, vous nous battrez tous les deux. »

C’était un défi diabolique énoncé par un ange. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait de se détourner et de partir sans plus attendre mais l’autre lui fit remarquer que c’était toujours mieux de suivre sa première idée et que cela lui permettrait d’évaluer le niveau de son adversaire professionnel.

Il acquiesça doucement, avant de remettre son masque de ski en place et de suivre le fils de John jusqu’au télésiège où Ian Rider les attendait déjà d’un air impatient.

Le trajet était très agréable. Alex s’était installé entre les deux adultes sans même demander et regardait la nature qui s’étendait tout autour de lui avec ravissement.

Puis vint la question que tout le pose à un moment où un autre sur un télésiège.

« Et si on perd un ski pendant qu’on est assis là, on fait comment pour le récupérer ? », demanda innocemment le garçon.

« Quelle question ! Tu sautes dans le vide pour aller le chercher. », répondit Ian sans y penser avec un sarcasme qui passa bien au-dessus de la tête de son neveu dont le regard se mit à faire la navette entre ses skis et le sol enneigé qui se tenait à des dizaines de mètres sous eux.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de l’autre adulte. A bien y réfléchir, ce n’était pas la meilleure chose à répondre à répondre à un enfant aussi curieux et avide d’aventure qu’Alex, surtout si celui-ci risquait de la prendre au sérieux.

D’ailleurs, il vit Gregorovitch étendre un bras sur la barre devant l’enfant blond comme pour empêcher celui-ci de sauter. Il est vrai qu’avec un Rider, on n’était jamais trop prudent.

Lorsque l’agent du MI6 lui fit signe qu’il exagérait, Yassen tourna son regard bleu glacé vers lui, un unique sourcil haussé. L’homme oubliait qu’il avait passé une année avec John comme mentor ou qu’il avait vu agir Ian sur le terrain. Avec un Rider, il fallait s’attendre à tout et surtout au pire. D’ailleurs, Alex n’en finissait plus de contempler le vide.

En réponse, Ian lui fit négligemment signe qu’il lui laissait la surveillance du gamin pendant ce court voyage.

Le Russe posa alors sa propre main gantée sur celle plus petite. Il attendit de sentir toute l’attention d’Alex concentrée sur lui pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Ne balance pas tes skis, ainsi, Alex. Garde-les toujours bien parallèle pour être bien prêt lorsque nous arrivons. »

Il avait utilisé une voix douce mais ferme et raisonnable et comme il s’y attendait, le fils de John lui obéit sans protester, presque avec plaisir.

Il jeta un regard en coin vers Ian Rider dans le regard duquel il décela avec étonnement une pointe de jalousie.

Puis l’arrivée apparut et l’assassin sentit l’excitation du gamin qui irradiait littéralement de son corps. A peine eurent-ils levé la barre de sécurité qu’Alex s’élança rapidement et avec beaucoup de grâce pour quelqu’un d’aussi jeune sur la neige qui semblait l’appeler.

« On se retrouve en bas. »

Le cerveau de Yassen mit du temps à décoder la phrase enjouée. Lorsqu’il le fit, il remarqua que Ian Rider était arrêté à ses côtés et qu’ils contemplaient tout d’eux le gamin s’éloigner, comme de nombreux autres touristes, vers la piste rouge.

« Euh, là je pense qu’il ne va pas falloir tarder à suivre si nous voulons le garder en visuel. », fit l’espion, qui n’avait plus pipé mot depuis sa boutade. J’avoue que j’ai déjà songé à lui insérer une puce électronique. » 

« S’il tu commençais par le surveiller, ce serait déjà un bon début. », rétorqua le Russe en lui jetant un regard acéré.

Cela déclencha immédiatement la combattivité de l’homme qui semblait avoir décidé d’être difficile ce jour-là.

« Je ne pense pas que j’ai besoin de conseils en matière d’éducation de la part de quelqu’un qui tue des gens pour vivre. »

L’Anglais avait parlé un peu trop fort au goût de Yassen qui scruta ses environs avant de répondre.

« Il n’empêche que ce petit voyage t’aura bien prouvé quelque chose. Alex est largement assez intelligent pour obéir au doigt et à l’œil et sans discuter quand il le faut. Tous les enfants deviendraient hyperactifs avec ta méthode. »

L’assassin blond avait inhabituellement haussé le ton sans le vouloir et les deux hommes se rendirent soudainement compte que les gens se retournaient et songèrent, intérieurement dégoûtés, qu’ils devaient donner l’image d’un vieux couple.

Comme souvent dans ces cas-là, Yassen fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il plissa les yeux au loin avant de déclarer :

« Viens, il va entamer la descente. »

Puis il prit la tête s’en plus se préoccuper de si l’agent britannique suivait ou pas.

La forme svelte et élancée du Russe était un avantage pour le ski alpin et il maniait ses skis et ses bâtons avec une grande dextérité bien qu’il n’ait appris que très tard (vers vingt ans) et n’ait pas eu souvent l’occasion de pratiquer.

En deux temps trois mouvements, il était juste derrière le garçon de neuf ans dans la première descente. Il eut tout le loisir d’admirer sa technique qui allait bien au-delà du célèbre chasse-neige avec lequel tout enfant apprend à skier. Ses courbes étaient souples et bien arrondies et il ne freinait jamais trop brusquement, analysant la situation suffisamment à l’avance pour contourner les obstacles sans s’arrêter et slalomant entre les autres personnes présentes sur la piste.

Yassen n’avait jamais vu John pratiquer ce sport mais il était sûr que l’homme aurait été très doué. D’ailleurs, il devait admettre, même si à contrecœur, que son frère ne skiait pas trop mal lui non plus, même s’il fléchissait un petit peu trop les genoux.

Ian Rider était sur sa gauche, enchaînant les virages aussi rapidement que son neveu.

Au bout d’un moment la piste atteignit sa réputation et le Russe dut cesser ses observations et se concentrer sur sa propre technique pour ne pas tomber. Devant lui, Alex glissait toujours avec aise même s’il multipliait les virages pour contrer l’effet de la pente de plus en plus raide.

Tout d’un coup, tout se passa très vite. Yassen entendit un bref cri rauque et le bruit d’une chute. Il vit Ian Rider passer à toute allure sur les fesses, ses skis refusant de lui obéir. Le tueur s’arrêtant un instant, contemplant la glissade de l’Anglais qui arriva à se stopper presque au niveau d’Alex, moins de cent mètres plus bas.

Mais l’homme ne s’était visiblement rien cassé et commença à se redresser presque immédiatement. Alex l’avait également entendu et s’était arrêté pour retourner sur ses pas à la méthode escalier. Le Russe se décida alors à les rejoindre avec précaution. 

Lorsqu’il s’arrêta près d’eux, Ian Rider s’était relevé complètement à l’aide de ses bâtons tandis que son neveu riait à gorge déployée. Yassen fit un sourire à l’enfant tandis que l’espion se débarrassait de la neige qui recouvrait ses habits.

« Et dire que tu voulais faire la course, Ian ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ta méthode soit la plus efficace. »

Rider ne s’offusqua pas de la gentille moquerie du plus jeune et se campa bien droit sur ses skis, les doigts serrés sur ses bâtons près à en découdre sportivement avec son neveu.

D’ailleurs, les deux Rider s’élancèrent à nouveau à pleine vitesse avant que le Russe ait pu leur faire remarqué que la piste étant encore plus raide sur la fin et la neige très dure, il était inutile de prendre des risques inconsidérés. Mais tous les Rider semblaient prendre la vie pour un jeu. En tout cas, ils n’avaient pas intérêts à se plaindre si l’un d’eux se cassait quelque chose avant la fin de la matinée. Yassen s’élança une fois encore dans un soupir à leur poursuite.

Finalement, la fin de la piste arriva en vue sans qu’aucun d’eux n’ait chuté. Alex gangna avec une seconde d’avance sur son oncle. Lorsqu’Yassen les rejoignit plus tranquillement, moins de trois minutes plus tard, Alex était à terre et riait aux éclats tandis que son oncle lui défaisait les ski en riant également.

Yassen s’approcha mais les deux Rider ne l’avait encore remarqué.

« Un vainqueur qui chute n’est plus un vainqueur, Monsieur Alexander Rider, et encore moins lorsqu’il perd ses skis ! », fit l’homme brun en repoussant avec amusement son neveu qui tentait de se relever dans la poudreuse.

« Non mais là, je proteste, il y a tricherie ! », le plus jeune s’agrippa à son oncle pour le faire basculer dans la neige, ce qu’il réussit sans mal, mais ce dernier verrouilla sa prise de manière à ce que l’enfant ne puisse plus se relever non plus.

« Désolé, mais quand il n’y a aucun arbitre, c’est la loi du plus fort qui s’applique. »

« Mais il y a un arbitre, Rider. », fit une voix tout près d’eux. « Et je crois bien que c’est Alex qui a gagné. »

Cela calma aussitôt l’espion qui se mit sur ses jambes pour faire face au Russe qui les avait finalement rejoints, redevenant sérieux. Son neveu l’imita, plus calme mais toujours la même expression joyeuse sur le visage.

Soudain, un petit bruit incongru fut perceptible et l’Anglais se tourna vers sa charge.

« Tu n’as pratiquement rien mangé ce matin, c’est çà ? »

L’enfant hocha la tête presque timidement, attendant visiblement la réaction de son tuteur.  
Ce dernier ne râla pas et poussa presque un soupir de soulagement, tout en ôtant ses propres skis.

« Ca tombe rudement bien, j’ai vraiment envie de me reposer. Je te propose de monter par le téléphérique qui est juste là, il me semble me souvenir qu’il monte jusqu’au ‘Chalet des Saveurs’, l’un des meilleurs restaurant d’altitude que je connaisse. »

Yassen crut avoir mal entendu. Cela commençait vraiment à se transformer en cauchemar. C’était le nom du restaurant où le magnat de la finance mangeait tous les midis et là où le Russe perpétrerait son assassinat. Il avait déjà tout prévu, il était hors de question qu’il reprogramme à cause des Rider.

L’homme brun n’attendait aucune réponse et se dirigeait déjà vers les remontées mécaniques lorsque l’assassin reprit pied avec la réalité.

Alex s’apprêtait à suivre l’homme puis s’arrêta et se retourna avec indécision vers Yassen.

« Vous venez avec nous ? A moins que vous n’ayez quelque chose d’important à faire. »

Pour cette fois, il éviterait de dire la vérité. Car comment expliquer à un enfant le métier du tueur à gages sans risquer de lui faire faire des cauchemars ?

En étudiant attentivement le gosse, il repéra l’étincelle d’espoir et de début d’affection qui brillait dans son regard et s’entendait clairement dans le son de sa voix. Yassen s’était juré de ne pas se laisser tomber dans ce piège une deuxième fois (s’attacher pour perdre était bien trop douloureux), pourtant il acquiesça sans même sans rendre compte.

« Super ! »

Le gamin partit devant rejoindre son oncle dans la file d’attente du téléphérique tandis que Yassen remettait ses pensées en ordre. De toute manière, il avait besoin de se rendre à ce restaurant pour tuer sa cible et il en profiterait pour manger un morceau avant de passer à l’action.

Il était à peine onze heures et demi du matin et cela lui laisserait une bonne heure pour profiter de la compagnie d’Alex, avant de repartir ce soir dans un pays où il était sûr de ne pas trouver les Rider.

Tout en réfléchissant, il défit ses skis à l’aide de ses bâtons et, soulevant son matériel à pleines mains, se dirigea vers les deux autres.

Ils montèrent dans un téléphérique à moitié plein et cela convenait très bien aux deux adultes.  
Pendant qu’Alex admirait la vue spectaculaire d’un côté, Ian Rider se rapprocha discrètement du Russe de l’autre côté. Les regards noir et bleus étaient tous deux fixés sur la montagne qui leur faisait face mais leurs pensées respectives étaient ailleurs.

Ce fut l’Anglais qui débuta la conversation, prenant bien soin de murmurer.

« Tu n’es pas là pour des vacances, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Yassen se tourna vers son interlocuteur avec toute son attention.

« Est-t-il vraiment utile que je réponde à cette question ? », retourna sarcastiquement le blond.

« Bien sûr que non, tu n’es certainement pas monté avec nous pour partager un bon moment en famille. »

Le Russe avait trouvé un adversaire de taille en matière de sarcasme et l’Anglais ne lui laissa d’ailleurs pas le temps de répondre.

« Jean-Charles Mazagran, c’est bien lui que le Conseil Exécutif t’a chargé d’éliminer.

« Mes cibles n’ont pas de nom. », fit Yassen d’une voix doucereuse. 

Ian Rider laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire, semblable à un aboiement, qui n’avait strictement rien de joyeux.

« Disons que six pieds sous terre, on n’a plus besoin de grand-chose. »

Pour Yassen, la conversation tournait sérieusement en rond et il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il agrippa son Grach dans la poche de son blouson ski mais c’était plus une tentative d’intimidation qu’une réelle menace.

D’ailleurs, preuve que l’autre homme se sentait parfaitement en sécurité, il détourna à nouveau les yeux vers le paysage montagneux avant de continuer.

« Et j’en fais quoi, moi, d’Alex ? Je prie simplement pour qu’il n’en ressorte pas traumatisé, de ton déjeuner en famille ? »

L’éclat glacé dans les yeux de l’assassin blond montrait toute sa dangerosité en cet instant.

« Je te préviens, Ian, j’ai été plutôt magnanime jusqu’à présent mais si tu tentes quoique se soit… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir que l’agent du MI6 l’interrompait, toujours aussi calme.

« Nous nous sommes mal compris. Je vais te laisser faire ce que tu es venu faire, » à cet instant, surpris, le blond s’apprêtait à en demander la raison lorsque l’hypocrite continua, sur le même ton. « Ne m’interromps pas. Je vais te laisser faire car je n’ai pas eu Blunt sur le dos depuis six jours et j’ai bien l’intention de continuer ainsi pour le reste de mes vacances. Qui plus est quand ta cible n’est qu’un s******* de plus sans qui le monde se portera bien mieux. Je te demandais simplement comment tu allais procéder car je n’ai pas envie que mon neveu atterrisse si jeune dans notre monde. Et que si notre compagnon de table sort un flingue en plein milieu du repas, ce sera dur de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. »

Avant de répondre à ce discours qui ne manquait certainement pas de bon sens, Yassen sonda le regard de son interlocuteur. Aucun doute, son habituel ennemi disait la vérité et comptait rester planté là tandis que lui éliminerait la cible. 

Il tergiversa encore une ou deux secondes avant de se lancer.

« Je te remercie pour ce manque de confiance en mes compétences. Je compte bien utiliser une méthode plus subtile et propice à la situation. »

L’autre homme mit moins d’une demi-seconde à deviner.

« Tu comptes l’empoisonner, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Sa rapidité de réaction agaça prodigieusement le Russe qui acquiesça presque malgré lui.

« Sache que si Alex ne nous accompagnait pas, tu serais le prochain sur ma liste. »

Ils s’affrontèrent un moment du regard avant que le brun de détourne les yeux et commence à parler d’une voix dégoulinant d’ironie.

« Puis-je te suggérer d’attendre que nous soyons servis avant de lancer ton projet ? Je n’irai certainement pas pleurer sur ta tombe mais je préférerais, et je pense que toi aussi, qu’Alex n’avale pas une dose de cyanure par erreur ou qu’il ne devienne cette fois définitivement orphelin. Et n’oublie pas la discrétion élémentaire qui s’impose. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver devant Blunt pour, au mieux devoir expliquer que je ne t’ai pas dénoncé dans l’avion parce que j’avais sérieusement envie de profiter de vacances en famille, et au pire être accusé de traiter avec l’ennemi. La prison gouvernementale de haute sécurité, c’est bon pour les gens comme toi, Gregorovitch. », conclut l’espion, non sans ironie.

« Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ? Je suis parfaitement compétent dans ma profession, merci bien. » rétorqua Yassen, courroucé à l’idée qu’il puisse empoisonner le fils de John ‘par erreur’.

L’agent britannique eut un petit rire tout en lui faisant remarquer.

« Oh, mes côtes et mon épaule gauche s’en rappellent très bien, merci. »

Le Russe n’eut pas le temps de continuer la conversation, le conducteur du téléphérique annonçant déjà l’arrivée imminente au sommet. En descendant, Alex, qui les avait retrouvés, montra du doigt la descente qui se trouvait sous le chalet.

« Regarde Ian, c’est génial, c’est la piste noire que je voulais faire cet après-midi. Il faut absolument qu’on la fasse. »

« Ou tu pourrais te débrouiller pour me casser quelque chose et m’éviter ça. », glissa Ian à Yassen en messe basse.

Ce dernier eut un sourire qui sonnait faux avant de répondre d’un air satisfait, tout en agrippant douloureusement son épaule :

« Certainement pas. Tu ne pourras pas m’attribuer ta prochaine hospitalisation. », dit-il en montant l’escalier du restaurant derrière l’enfant.

Alex avait déjà choisi des places au milieu de la terrasse ensoleillée et elles convinrent parfaitement à l’assassin car il avait ainsi une très bonne vue sur la table particulière de sa victime, à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

« Tu devrais aller commander, Alex. Tu sais ce que j’ai l’habitude de prendre.», fit Ian en tendant quelques billets d’euros à son neveu.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec enthousiasme avant de prendre l’argent. Avant même qu’il ait pu se lever, Yassen en fit de même, annonçant calmement qu’il l’aiderait à porter les plateaux. L’Anglais lui lança un regard appuyé, les lèvres pincées. Il se doutait que le Russe souhaitait examiner le lieu du crime mais ignorait qu’en réalité, l’homme avait déjà tout prévu concernant le meurtre.

Comme la victime était un client apprécié et très régulier, le personnel de cuisine avait ordre d’y ajouter gratuitement des petites douceurs, chaque jour différentes. Cadeau de la maison. Or, pour ce faire, son plateau était laissé dans un endroit particulier de la salle de restaurant, toujours à la même place. C’est durant ce court laps de temps que le tueur à gages comptait agir, ajoutant le poison incolore dans l’assiette où la nourriture très poivrée dissimulerait tout éventuel goût particulier.

Non, en réalité, Yassen voulait s’assurer que sa victime n’était pas encore arrivée, sait-on jamais. Il n’était pas midi, cela leur laisserait trente cinq à quarante minutes pour manger eux-mêmes, avant que l’assassin blond ne passe à l’action. Et puis, il voulait discuter un peu, seul à seul avec le fils de son défunt mentor.

Son esprit raisonnable ne cessait de lui signaler qu’il s’agissait d’une faiblesse mais, par le biais du père mort, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir proche du fils.

Pour l’une des rares fois dans sa vie, ce fut lui qui initia la conversation en attendant de pouvoir passer leur commande.

« Alors, ces vacances, Alex ? », demanda-t-il en français.

Le visage du gamin s’éclaira.

« Oh super, Monsieur Yassen ! », répondit-il dans la même langue sans qu’aucun autre accent ne filtre. « Cela faisait un an que nous n’étions pas parti aussi longtemps, Ian et moi. Et j’adore skier, même si Ian ne semble pas avoir compris que je suis grand maintenant et que je n’ai aucune difficulté avec les pistes rouges ou même noires. »

Le Russe acquiesça avant d’enchaîner sur une nouvelle question.

« Dis-moi Alex, pourquoi appelles-tu ton oncle par son prénom ? Et au passage, tu peux te dispenser du ‘Monsieur’, je n’ai pas trente ans et dans ta bouche j’ai l’air d’un vieillard. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire une nouvelle fois le fils de John avant que son visage n’affiche une expression bien trop sérieuse pour son âge.

« Merci. Au sujet de mon oncle, c’est lui m’a toujours dit de l’appeler ainsi. Je pense que c’est principalement parce qu’il se sent trop jeune pour être appelé ainsi mais j’ai des fois l’impression qu’il y a autre chose. Comme s’il voulait éviter que les gens puissent faire le lien entre lui et moi. »

Cela ne manquait pas de sens et Yassen fut à la fois étonné que quelqu’un d’aussi jeune est réussi à trouver ce qui était sans doute la véritable explication derrière l’appellation et soulagé que Ian Rider pense quand même à prendre quelques précautions en ce qui concernait la sécurité de son neveu.

Car un enfant dans l’entourage d’un espion était toujours une très grande faiblesse

Ian avait raison de penser que la vie aurait été cent fois plus facile pour Alex Rider s’il avait grandi auprès de ses parents, dans le sud de la France sans doute, avec John Rider qui aurait démissionné du MI6 pour se consacrer à sa famille.

Mais cela aurait-il réellement été possible ? Le Conseil Exécutif de Scorpia et l’un des principaux employeurs de Yassen aurait cherché la vengeance à tout prix contre le traître. Et peut-être même qu’Alan Blunt n’aurait pas laissé partir aussi facilement le meilleur agent de son service.

Mais il était après tout inutile d’imaginer un futur qui ne serait jamais. Alex Rider, le fils unique de John, était là, inconscient du danger et du monde sombre dans lequel sa famille évoluait et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Yassen avait une dette de vie éternelle envers John Rider mais c’était son fils qui se trouvait en ses lieu et place aujourd’hui et c’était lui que le Russe comptait guider, même de loin. Surtout de loin. On n’avait rien à faire dans la vie d’un gamin de neuf ans lorsque l’on exerçait le triste métier de tueur à gages. Simplement, il profitait du temps qu’il lui était donné car dans moins d’une heure, il abandonnerait l’oncle et le neveu pour les laisser en paix, à leurs vacances bien méritées tandis que lui-même reprendrait sa vie solitaire.

La file avança rapidement et l’enfant et l’adulte passèrent leur commande. Yassen nota que le plus jeune prenait un sirop grenadine, la boisson préférée de son père lorsqu’il était en France.

Ils furent rapidement servis, des hommes comme Yassen et Ian étant peu habitués à manger beaucoup. Au moment de payer, le Russe supplanta l’enfant en lui assurant que cela lui faisait plaisir de lui offrir quelque chose.

Les joues rosies par la timidité, le gosse le remercia avec profusion, attendrissant du même coup la serveuse qui devait les prendre pour un père et son fils. Ils revinrent vers Ian avec la nourriture puis s’installèrent pour manger dans un silence confortable.

Ils en étaient au dessert, lorsque une demi-heure plus tard, le Russe se figea d’un coup, observant par la vitre sa prochaine victime qui venait de s’installer à sa table. Voyant son air concentré, Ian Rider commença alors une conversation rapide en français avec son neveu, dans le but louable de détourner son attention.

Le tueur à gages se leva, tous sens en éveil. Il atteignit le fond de la salle où le plateau spécial pour l’invité était déposé et fit mine d’admirer les tableaux accrochés au mur tandis qu’il déversait le poison dans le bol de soupe aux champignons. L’avantage était que lorsque bien plus tard, les spécialistes remarqueraient l’élément perturbateur, il y avait de grandes chances pour que l’on accuse le cuisinier de ne simplement pas avoir su faire la différence entre un champignon vénéneux et un inoffensif.

Une fois sa besogne effectuée, l’assassin passa se laver les mains avant de regagner nonchalamment sa table.

Rider ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu’il se rassit, toujours concentré sur sa discussion avec Alex. Puis, au bout de dix minutes, le gamin se leva de table pour aller se laver les mains. Dans la vitrine, le magnat de la finance plongeait une première cuillère dans son potage mortel.

Yassen observa que pendant ce temps-là, l’agent du MI6 évitait consciencieusement de le regarder. Il n’y avait pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne voulait pas voir, disait-on. Et c’était sans doute très vrai.

Puis ce fut au tour du Britannique de se figer. Mais l’homme ne regardait pas dans la même direction que lui et lorsqu’il se tourna vers le Russe, celui-ci vit la lueur de stress dans les yeux noirs. Avec même qu’il ait pu poser la moindre question, son vis-à-vis murmura de manière menaçante entre ses dents, une main posée sur la bosse à sa taille.

« Dis-moi, Gregorovitch, je sais que ce n’est pas ton genre, mais tu n’aurais pas demandé de l’aide pour faire ton sale boulot par hasard ? »

Avant d’avoir pu répliquer une insulte, le Russe se retint et tourna la tête de façon à ce que grâce à sa vue latérale, il put observer une table à l’autre bout de la terrasse que Rider ne quittait pas des yeux, l’air franchement inquiet.

Et pour cause. Se concentrant, Yassen détailla de manière discrète les quatre individus qui l’occupaient. Il en reconnut au moins deux d’entre eux en tant que mercenaires employés souvent par Scorpia et un free-lance qu’il avait déjà rencontré lors de certains jobs.

Que faisaient-ils là ? Les chefs savaient parfaitement que depuis la mort de John, il préférait travailler en solo. A moins qu’ils ne soient pas là pour lui…

« Dis-moi, Ian, » murmura-t-il à l’Anglais « Tu n’aurais pas eu très récemment des démêlés fâcheux avec Scorpia ? »

L’autre homme perdit un peu de son air menaçant et parut quelque peu embêté.

« Pourquoi, tu veux dire que tu ignorais sincèrement la venue de ses hommes à cet endroit précis ? », le regard agacé que le Russe porta sur lui en cet instant prouva que ce dernier était plus habitué à poser les questions plutôt qu’à être questionné et il se sentit obligé de répondre devant le regard de glace pure. « Si, lors de ma toute dernière mission, il y a moins de trois semaines. »

Cette fois, le regard du blond fut franchement meurtrier.

« Tu as fais quoi ? Tu provoques Scorpia puis tu emmènes Alex en vacances aussitôt après en espérant que le Conseil Exécutif va tout simplement ‘oublier’ de se venger ? Tu es complètement inconscient, et ce d’autant plus que tu mets la vie d’Alex en danger. Tu n’es jamais pris pour être appris, n’est-ce-pas ? »

L’agent ne sembla pas du tout apprécier le mépris accentué dans la voix de son interlocuteur mais ce dernier s’en fichait. Pour la faute commise, l’homme avait sérieusement besoin que l’on lui remontre les bretelles et ses supérieurs n’étant pas là, Yassen se portait volontaire.  
Mais ce n’était pas l’avis du brun qui gronda :

« Tu n’as aucune leçon à me donner, Gregorovitch! Je ne suis pas un criminel, moi. »

« Ah bon. Pourtant, tu vas tuer ton neveu. »

« Tu préférerais pouvoir me tuer et devenir le tuteur d’Alex ? », cracha l’Anglais avec toute la jalousie qu’il sentait bouillonner en lui à cet instant. Il ne supportait pas qu’un homme tel que Gregorovitch pense qu’il était plus digne que lui d’élever son neveu. « Tu crois qu’il resterait en vie combien de temps à tes côtés ? Un jour, deux peut-être ? A moins qu’avec tes fréquentations, son espérance de vie se compte en minutes ? Hein, dis-moi, Gregorovitch ?! »

Peut-être était-ce la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Les deux hommes se levèrent d’un même bond, s’affrontant du regard, près à en découdre physiquement. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les quatre hommes à la table du fond, qui s’arrêtèrent de manger pour les observer d’un œil intéressé.

« Ian ! Yassen ! »

Seul le cri d’un garçon de neuf ans les sortit de leur torpeur.

Lorsqu’il était sortit des sanitaires, le jeune Alex avait vu, tétanisé, un des clients près de la vitre commencer à s’étouffer, la cuillère encore plongée dans sa soupe. Puis, une foule qui s’était rassemblée autour de l’homme lui avait caché la vue et l’enfant s’était précipité dehors pour avertir les deux adultes.

Lorsqu’il arriva près d’eux cependant, il sentit l’air chargé d’animosité. L’instant d’après, les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui, affichant la même expression lisse. »

« Qu’y a-t-il, Alex ? », fut le premier à demander Ian Rider.

« Un homme a fait un malaise à l’intérieur, ils ont appelé les secours mais je crois bien qu’il est mort. »

Un instant, le Russe tourna la tête vers la vitre du restaurant. Sa victime était allongée au sol, le teint blanchâtre et les traits fixes. Il avait mené à bien son contrat.

Il écouta distraitement l’enfant choqué parler avec son tuteur puis se souvint des mercenaires.

Pour la sécurité d’Alex, ils devaient s’en aller et vite. Et hors de question de reprendre le téléphérique où un piège pouvait être facilement posé. Non, leur seule option était de dévaler la piste noire. Mais ils devaient se séparer. Les assassins avaient reconnu Rider mais il y avait une chance pour qu’ils ignorent l’identité de l’enfant. 

Il se tourna vers Rider, sachant d’avance que l’homme n’allait pas du tout aimer ce qu’il allait dire.

« Je prends Alex avec moi. », dit-il de manière à ce que seul Ian entende. 

Prêt à hurler, ce dernier sembla se raviser avant de prendre ledit garçon par l’épaule.

« Nous devons partir, maintenant. Tu veux bien aller préparer nos skis et chausser les tiens ? Je te rejoins tout de suite. »

L’enfant blond étudia les deux hommes en silence, avant de se diriger vers l’escalier au bas desquels étaient soigneusement rangés le matériel des clients du ‘Chalet des Saveurs.’

Dès qu’il fut hors de vue, l’assassin et l’espion reprirent leur discussion houleuse, tout en faisant attention au danger potentiel.

« Hors de question. », se rebiffa Ian « C’est mon neveu, ton rôle s’arrête ici. D’ailleurs, nous n’avons jamais eu besoin de toi. »

« Et tu crois qu’ils sont là pour qui, Rider ? J’ai parfaitement exécuté mon contrat et je n’avais pas besoin d’aide. C’est la meilleure chance que… »

Lorsque l’espion ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, le tueur à gages se dit qu’il en avait vraiment marre d’être coupé plus souvent qu’à son tour. Surtout pour entendre les idioties qui suivirent.

« Tu pourras très bien les avoir appelé. Au fond, ça ne t’as peut-être pas suffit que tes employeurs tuent mon frère, tu veux peut-être éliminer tous les membres de cette famille. »

Cette fois, Yassen ne put se retenir. L’autre avait dépassé les bornes. Il le prit par les épaules et le plaqua violemment contre le mur du restaurant, avant de presser un bras sous sa gorge. Cela aurait au moins le mérite de rassurer les mercenaires sur sa fidélité à Scorpia. Et ainsi avoir une chance d’évacuer Alex avant qu’ils ne comprennent.

« Je t’interdis de dire ça ! John était mon mentor et la prochaine que j’entends de telles insinuations sortir de ta bouche, je ne te livre pas à Scorpia mais je te tue de mes propres mains. Cela étant dit, je me contrefous de comment tu procèdes d’habitude. Tu as ton neveu de neuf ans avec toi et je ne te laisserai pas mettre sa vie en péril. Tu vas suivre mes mesures de sécurité et pas plus tard que maintenant. »

Il vit le regard de l’Anglais devenir plus sobre et relâcha la pression de manière à ce que l’homme puisse parler.

« Quel est ton plan ? »

Yassen afficha une grimace satisfaite et libéra totalement l’agent du MI6.

« Tu commences la descente, seul. Ces hommes devraient te suivre. Une fois qu’ils auront suffisamment d’avance, je descends la piste avec Alex. Et tu essaies de ne pas te faire tuer. »

« Dis comme cela, ça a l’air d’être ‘simple comme bonjour’, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais je te préviens, si… »

Ce fut au tour du Russe d’avoir l’immense plaisir d’interrompre son interlocuteur. Et il ne se gêna pas.

« ‘Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit sous ta surveillance, je te pourchasse jusqu’aux confins de la terre pour t’étriper de mes propres mains.’, je me rappelle. »

C’était mot pour mot ce que l’oncle d’Alex lui avait dit dans l’avion. Mais à l’instar de ce moment-là, Yassen comptait bien protéger l’enfant une fois de plus. 

Ian le ramena à des réalités bien plus pressantes.

« Et après, que ferons-nous ? »

Le Russe sortit un bout de papier et un stylo et griffonna à la hâte une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

« Rejoins-moi devant cet hôtel, ma voiture de location est garé dans le parking couvert. Je vous emmènerai à l’aéroport de Genève car ils fouilleront tous les aéroports à proximité d’ici. Le numéro, c’est au cas où tu n’arriverais pas à nous retrouver. Mais je changerai de portable dès ce soir, alors ne pense pas pourvoir lancer ton agence à ma poursuite. », conclut l’assassin, amusé malgré l’urgence réelle de la situation.

« Je n’en ai jamais rêvé, Gregorovitch. Allons rejoindre Alex. », fit l’Anglais en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

Dans lesdits escaliers, ils croisèrent trois hommes pressés que Yassen reconnut comme les gardes du corps de sa victime. Il n’en ressentit rien, gardant son visage impeccablement impassible tandis que les hommes se rendaient au chevet de leur ex-employeur.

Ils repérèrent rapidement le gamin qui avait déjà préparé tout le matériel. Avant qu’il ne l’ait atteint, Ian chuchota une dernière fois.

« Laisse-moi une minute pour lui parler. »

« Une seule, si tu ne veux pas qu’ils risquent de nous voir ensemble. », rétorqua le Russe en scrutant leur voisinage immédiat.

L’agent ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il rejoignit Alex et l’emmena un peu à l’écart.

« Ecoute-moi attentivement, Alex. Je n’ai pas le temps de t’expliquer maintenant, mais je te promets que tu sauras tout très vite. J’ai des ennuis importants, Al. J’ai repéré des gens sur la terrasse qui m’en veulent et vont sûrement chercher à me suivre. »

Les yeux bruns le regardaient avec confiance, un air sérieux et calme gravé sur le visage et il trouva la force de continuer pour la partie la plus difficile tandis qu’il fixait des yeux le Russe sur ses gardes.

Puis il regarda son neveu droit dans les yeux.

« Je vais descendre cette piste en premier, seul. Ces hommes vont me suivre et Yassen attendra que cela soit sûr pour que vous descendiez tous les deux. Suis bien ces instructions, Alex. Il te protégera. »

Son neveu ne cria pas ni ne pleura et Ian ne put s’empêcher de penser à quel point il ressemblait à son père, avec son expression calme et mûre. Le garçon de neuf ans joyeux et joueur avait laissé la place à un adolescent calme et sérieux dans un corps de gosse. La plupart des enfants auraient pleuré, supplié que leur tuteur reste avec eux. Alex se contenta de lui dire d’une voix dans laquelle on percevait son émotion.

« J’ai confiance en toi, Ian. »

Ce dernier allait se détourner pour se préparer lorsque l’enfant le retint à la dernière seconde, toujours impassible.

« Pourquoi fais-tu confiance à Yassen ? Tu as horreur de me laisser avec des inconnus et nous avons mis des mois à choisir Jack. Alors, pourquoi lui ? »

Ce n’était pas un reproche, juste une curiosité sincère qu’il lisait dans les yeux de son neveu et il ne trouva pas la force de lui mentir une nouvelle fois.

« Yassen connaissait ton père. »

Puis il se détourna brusquement, retournant vers ledit assassin et le matériel de ski, sentant de l’humidité au coin de ses yeux. Le blond l’observa en silence alors qu’il chaussait ses propres skis.

Trente secondes plus tard, Alex les rejoignit en courant et chaussa à son tour avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers son oncle.

« On se revoit en bas, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Yassen détourna le regard tandis qu’Ian ébouriffait la tignasse blonde avec un mince sourire.

« Ne crois pas que tu pourras te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi, gamin. »

L’Anglais croisa une dernière fois le regard du Russe avant de prendre la direction de la piste. Trois minutes plus tard, ce dernier repéra les quatre mercenaires à skis qui faisaient de même.

Désormais seul avec Alex, il l’entraina vers le début boisé de la piste qui commençait par une descente bien raide.

« Nous allons attendre dix minutes ici. Ton oncle t’a expliqué la situation ? », demanda-t-il au fils de son défunt mentor, les sourcils relevés. Il continua lorsque le gamin hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il avait compris. « Alors pas d’imprudence. Suis mes directives et tout se passera bien. »

En réalité, il ne s’inquiétait pas trop. Les criminels n’étaient plus dans les parages et Alex était très mûr pour son âge, semblant saisir toute la gravité de la situation.

« C’est la première fois que je vais descendre une piste noire, mais je sais que j’en suis capable. », pipa l’enfant au bout d’un long silence.

« Je n’en doute pas. », répondit l’adulte dans un petit sourire, pour essayer de dissiper en partie la tension engendrée par cet imprévu.

Ils regardèrent encore passer des touristes sur la piste avant de s’élancer à leur tour.

Il n’y avait pas obstacle en vue et tout se passa bien pendant le premier quart d’heure sur la piste noire déboisée. Les deux skieurs avançaient tranquillement et l’adulte comme l’enfant maîtrisaient les difficultés.

Puis, à mi-chemin, ils arrivèrent sur une partie qui passait carrément dans la forêt de sapins. Ils commençaient à slalomer entre les arbres lorsque Yassen entendit soudain un bruit sourd dans le lointain derrière eux. Il fit signe à Alex à une dizaine de mètres devant lui de s’arrêter.

Le bruit se rapprochait et soudain, une, deux et enfin trois ombres noires massives furent clairement visibles sur le tapis blanc. Elles étaient à trois cents mètres à peine des deux skieurs lorsque Yassen les reconnut. Trois hommes vêtus de combinaison à l’effigie de la compagnie Mazagran étaient chacun montés sur une grosse motoneige vrombissante.

Le Russe comprit que les hommes avaient identifié, de quelle manière il l’ignorait totalement, qu’il était le meurtrier de leur employeur.

Il redémarra au moment où l’avancée des engins fit trembler le sol et signala au gamin, qui avait lui aussi vu les machines, de repartir droit devant lui. Chacun des trois hommes de sécurité avait une carabine dans leur dos et nul doute qu’ils savaient s’en servir. Leur meilleure chance était d’atteindre le plus vite possible la fin de la piste qui se terminait au milieu de la station de ski où les motoneiges, trop dangereuses pour les piétons, étaient interdites.

Yassen sortit son Grach et abattit le conducteur de la première qui arrivait à son niveau d’une balle dans la tête sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Ces hommes n’étaient pas venus à les inviter à prendre le thé et il était accompagné, même si cela ne faisait aucune différence de leur point de vue à eux, d’un enfant sans défense.

Mais pas sans ingéniosité. Grâce à la puissance de sa machine, le deuxième le dépassa sans qu’il n’ait rien pu faire, à la poursuite sans doute du deuxième skieur.

Vingt mètres plus bas, un fil tendit entre deux arbres le cueillit au niveau du cou et l’éjecta violemment de sa machine qui finit sa course en explosant dans un arbre. Deux de moins.

Le troisième arriva sur lui à pleine vitesse malgré ses tentatives de zigzags entre les arbres. Puis, tout d’un coup, l’homme se désintéressa de lui pour foncer sur la cible plus facile qu’offrait Alex Rider.

A présent qu’il était dans une partie de la forêt plus dense que précédemment, les arbres rapprochés l’empêchaient d’avoir une bonne vision pour tirer sur le véhicule restant. Lorsqu’il en sorti, c’était trop tard. L’homme avait percuté le fils de John une première fois et revint sur ses pas pour recommencer lorsque balle le toucha entre les deux yeux. Mais la machine continuait sa trajectoire avec le cadavre dessus et le Russe vit l’enfant s’en écarter dans un dernier effort pour se protéger. Une seconde plus tard, un grand ‘boum’ signalait la collision entre la motoneige et un sapin. Les trois hommes de main du magnat de la finance étaient morts.

Yassen ne perdit pas de temps pour s’élancer vers Alex, toujours allongé dans la neige. Il vit alors le garçon bouger tout en se tenant des côtes endolories et peut-être cassées par le choc. Il y avait finalement eu plus de peur que de mal.

Il aida le gosse à décroiser ses skis tout en lui demandant :

« Peux-tu te lever ? »

Le garçon acquiesça silencieusement avant de tendre une main pour qu’il l’aide. Ce qu’il fit aussitôt. Pour le retenir lorsque trois secondes plus tard, l’enfant faillit basculer en arrière.

« Alex ?! »

« Je n’arrive pas à rester sur mes jambes, j’ai trop mal aux côtes. », répondit en soufflant ce dernier.

Le Russe souleva lentement les épaisses couches de vêtements pour examiner son abdomen. Celui-ci était tout violet et boursouflé, rien d’étonnant à ce que Alex Rider souffre. D’ailleurs, il aurait du crier ou hurler de douleur mais il ne cessait d’essayer de se redresser de tenir sur ses pieds, ou plutôt sur ses skis.

Ian Rider allait le tuer. Mais, présentement, ce n’était pas sa seule préoccupation. Le village s’était sous eux à moins de sept cent mètres mais dans son état, le gosse aurait du mal à skier seul. Il eut alors une idée qu’il partagea aussitôt. 

« Alex, je vais te prendre entre mes skis et tu te tiens à mon bras, d’accord ? »

L’enfant acquiesça, pas prêt à abandonner la partie si vite. Au moins, il avait, même blessé, un esprit combattif qui faisait plaisir à voir. Il se força à tenir sur ses jambes le temps que le Russe s’installe derrière lui pour l’encadrer.

« Prêt ? »

« Prêt. », répondit l’enfant de neuf ans d’une voix emplie de douleur mais ferme néanmoins.

Yassen commença à descendre, les yeux fixés devant lui, vers la station qui semblait n’attendre qu’eux. Il multiplia les virages lorsque la pente devint trop raide et entendit les hoquets de douleurs du gosse quand il sauta les bosses.

Puis, c’était fini. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la station. A l’arrêt, Alex s’écroula contre lui, visiblement affaibli.

« Attends, je vais te déchausser. »

Il le fit puis ôta ses propres skis, après avoir allongé l’enfant dans une position antalgique. Lorsqu’il eut fini, il décida d’abandonner le matériel sur place, s’occupant de porter l’enfant jusqu’à sa voiture de location, un 4X4 Hyundai à trois cent mètres dans la station, où Ian devait les rejoindre s’il avait réussi à se débarrasser des tueurs.

L’Anglais était déjà sur les lieux lorsqu’il parvint et se précipita à sa rencontre en voyant qu’il portait son neveu.

« Gregorovitch ! Que s’est-il passé ? », demanda-t-il en fusillant le Russe des yeux.

« Aide-moi d’abord à l’installer à l’arrière, Rider. Ouvre mon coffre, il y a une couverture. », expliqua-t-il en lui tendant les clés du 4X4.

L’homme s’exécuta, toujours l’air mécontent, mais comprenant qu’il était plus urgent d’installer Alex confortablement que de lui hurler dessus. Ce qui n’aurait eu de toute façon aucun effet.

Une fois que l’enfant somnolant fut mis sur la banquette arrière, les deux hommes s’installèrent à l’avant, Yassen au volant.

« Tu as encore des munitions ? Pas que je tienne à t’armer inutilement mais je préfère prendre mes précautions. »

Rider sortit son browning, dont le chargeur était vide aux deux tiers. Le Russe lui montra sa boîte à gants.

« Pour cette fois, sers-toi là-dedans. On ne fait jamais rien de bon avec une arme à moitié vide. »

Il se reçut un regard ébahi mais l’Anglais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit un Luger 9mm automatique qu’il garda sur les genoux. Cependant, sa voix était glacée lorsqu’il parla à nouveau.

« Alors, tu m’expliques comment mon neveu a fini dans cet état ? »

« Ce n’est rien, Ian, des hématomes et des côtes douloureuses, rien qu’un peu de repos ne puisse soigner. », lorsqu’il croisa le regard de l’agent britannique, il vit toute la fureur de l’homme et consentit à atténuer son ton condescendant. « Les hommes de main de Mazagran nous ont poursuivis sur la piste. Alex a été heurté à l’abdomen. Je l’ai ramené entre mes skis. »

Rider acquiesça mais sa mine était toujours sombre.

« Autant pour toutes tes précautions. De mon côté, deux de mes poursuivants se sont retrouvés avec une balle à un endroit vital, l’un est tombé dans un ravin profond d’une centaine de mètres et le dernier est vivant mais perdu au milieu de nulle part sans skis. Et je bien suis charitable de l’avouer car si ton organisation pardonne son échec, ils pourront essayer de venir le chercher en hélicoptère avant qu’il ne meure d’hypothermie. »

Le tueur à gages acquiesça à son tour, ne ressentant strictement aucune compassion pour ses collègues. Le principal était que le fils de John Rider soit sain et sauf et puis après tout, c’était les risques du métier. On pouvait très bien gagner gros ou perdre beaucoup, voir plus.

Après les explications, un silence de circonstance s’installa dans le 4X4. Jusqu’à ce que…

« Tu n’es pas vraiment un banquier, hein Ian ? », résonna la voix remplie de douleur de l’enfant qu’ils croyaient endormi.

Le gosse désigna le revolver posé sur les genoux de son oncle. Celui-ci chercha exceptionnellement le soutien de son voisin pour une discussion qui s’annonçait compliquée. Mais il pouvait toujours attendre car ce dernier détourna consciemment son regard, ne désirant visiblement pas se mêler de la conversation.

Avec un soupir, Ian regarda finalement le fils de son frère (mon dieu, ce qu’il pouvait lui rappeler John !) droit dans les yeux avant de répondre à voix basse.

« Non, Alex. »

« Pour qui travailles-tu réellement ? Tu es policier ou quelque chose comme çà ? »

La voix était toujours aussi calme et presque aussi impassible que celle de l’assassin blond.

Sans quitter sa charge des yeux, Ian répondit à nouveau.

« Je travaille pour le MI6, Alex, en tant qu’agent de terrain. »

Le visage s’éclaira et l’Anglais retrouva avec plaisir le petit garçon joyeux et insouciant.  
Il entendit le tueur à gages s’étouffer lorsque vint la question :

« Comme James Bond ? Tu es un espion ? Tom va adorer…»

L’espion en question prit soin de faire discrètement un geste très impoli au Russe avant de répondre à la question.

« Oui, Alex. Comme ton père John. Mais tu ne dois pas… »

Il ne put achever sa phrase que l’enfant reprenait d’un ton excité.

« Génial ! Et papa l’était aussi ! Et vous Monsieur Yassen, Ian m’a dit que vous aviez connu mon père ? Vous étiez un collègue de travail ? »

« Pas exactement, Alex. », répondit l’homme en regardant Alex par le rétroviseur central. « Mais ton père m’a beaucoup aidé et a sûrement été l’un des meilleurs amis que j’ai jamais eu. » 

A ce moment-là, Ian se détourna d’eux pour regarder par la vitre, songeur. Si John et Helen pouvaient les voir en cet instant, l’espion, le tueur à gages et l’enfant pour lequel ils avaient établis une trêve, que penseraient-ils ? Connaissant John, il aurait été fier d’eux tous. 

Lorsqu’il reprit pied avec la réalité, Yassen était en train d’expliquer à Alex comment John, son mentor, lui avait sauvé la vie en Amazonie lorsqu’il n’avait que dix-neuf ans.

Au bout d’un moment, Ian se retourna pour observer son neveu avant de faire signe au Russe de regarder à son tour.

Alex Rider dormait profondément.

Les deux hommes recentrèrent alors leur attention sur la route dans un silence presque attendri. Les minutes passèrent et malgré toute sa vigilance, Ian Rider finit par imiter son neveu. Yassen soupira de soulagement en le constatant. Au moins, il aurait la paix pour les deux bonnes heures de route qui restaient.

Lorsqu’Ian Rider se réveilla, deux heures et demi plus tard environ, il mit quelques instants à percuter où il était avant de réaliser que l’assassin russe les avait aidés. A moins que…

Il se retourna brusquement, un doute horrible confirmé par l’absence à la fois du Russe et de son neveu se forma dans son esprit. Il essaya alors d’ouvrir sa portière, sans trop y croire.  
Et fut extrêmement surpris lorsqu’elle s’ouvrit sans difficulté. Il se précipita hors de la voiture, se demandant pour où le Russe avait-il pensé prendre l’avion. Il fit quelques pas sur le parking presque vide de l’aéroport, comme un égaré.

Avant de se figer en voyant venir vers lui deux silhouettes, dont l’une était beaucoup petite que l’autre et s’appuyait un peu sur celle-ci.

Soulagé, Ian courut à leur rencontre.

« Al ! Vous m’avez fait peur. », il lança un regard courroucé à Yassen qui semblait rire sous cape.

« Oh, mais Monsieur Gregorovitch a dit qu’il valait mieux te laisser dormir. Et nous avons une petite surprise pour toi. », le gosse lui mit deux billets d’avion sous le nez. « Il nous reste encore une bonne semaine de vacances et il a pensé que les Bahamas te feraient plaisir et que tu pourrais te reposer autant que tu voudrais. »

« Et toi aussi, Alex. », intervint l’assassin en désignant au garçon son propre abdomen.

Mais les enfants avaient le monopole des remarques gênantes.

« Oui, mais ce n’est pas pareil. Moi, je suis jeune, je guérirai vite. Alors qu’Ian est vi… »

Coupant net à des paroles qu’il ne voulait pas entendre, ledit ‘vieux’ se tourna vers l’adulte blond.

« Je te dois combien pour les billets ? »

Yassen eut un geste nonchalant.

« Laisse tomber. Disons que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons sur le terrain, tu seras plus coopératif. »

Ian s’apprêtait à se rebiffer mais Alex lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

« Ian, tu m’as déjà expliqué que c’était impoli de refuser un cadeau ! »

L’assassin renchérit, une pointe d’humeur inhabituelle dans les yeux.

« Tu vois, Alex, même à quarante ans, certaines personnes ont encore plein de choses à apprendre. »

Avant que l’agent du MI6 ait pu rétorquer que non seulement il était loin d’avoir quarante ans mais qu’en plus il n’avait aucune leçon à recevoir d’un homme qui gagnait sa vie en tuant ceux qu’on lui ordonnait, son neveu lui prit fermement la main.

« Ian ! Tu ne voudrais pas louper le cadeau de Yassen ! »

« Alex, je te ferais remarquer que nous avons presque tout laissé à la station, mis à part la tenue de change chacun que contient mon sac-à-dos. », fit Ian en désignant l’objet.

« Pfff, quel rabat-joie ! On a déjà fait pire, Ian. Tu ne rappelles la fois où on a du monter clandestinement dans un wagon à bestiaux pour aller… »

« Tu as raison, Alex. Tu n’es pas obligé de me le rappeler à chaque fois. », l’interrompit l’oncle en coulant un regard d’avertissement au Russe s’il pensait à faire le moindre commentaire.

Mais celui-ci n’en aurait pas rêvé. En outre, à défaut d’une vie stable, Alex Rider était loin d’avoir une existence monotone. D’où son caractère très éveillé et mur pour son âge. Mais Alex n’en avait pas finit avec eux.

« Ian, est-ce que Yassen pourra passer de temps à temps nous voir à la maison ? »

Depuis que l’enfant avait appris qu’il avait été ami avec son père, le tueur semblait être sa nouvelle idole, ce qu’Ian avait plutôt du mal à digérer mais dont le blond se réjouissait car cela avait au moins l’avantage d’enquiquiner l’Anglais.

Néanmoins, cette dernière demande ne rentrait pas trop dans ses possibilités, en grande partie à cause des employeurs de Ian. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yassen s’accroupit à hauteur d’un enfant pour lui répondre.

« Tu sais, Alex, ce n’est pas facile et je travaille beaucoup aux quatre coins du monde. »

Cependant, il était très difficile de résister aux yeux bruns de chien battu. Alors qu’il allait s’engager dans une promesse dangereuse, Ian Rider lui sauva la mise. Ou plutôt le crût-il au premier abord.

« Bien sûr, Al, on pourra même lui préparer une petite réception. »

Tandis que Yassen se redressait pour jeter un regard noir à l’homme, Alex fit naïvement un sourire éclatant à son oncle.

« Super ! A la prochaine, alors, Monsieur Gregorovitch ! », conclut le gamin en entraînant son oncle qui affichait un sourire narquois en direction de l’assassin blond.

Rider pouvait toujours rêver, il savait très bien ce qu’il signifiait par ‘réception’ et ce n’était certainement pas de l’accueillir chaleureusement en lui offrant à manger.

Mais cela ne faisait rien. Sans vouloir être arrogant, il avait très souvent un tour d’avance sur lui lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient dans des missions communes, même si Ian Rider s’en sortait toujours vivant et ce, grâce à la paranoïa ou l’arrogance de certains de ses employeurs, trop confiants en la réussite inévitable de leurs projets.

Mais en observant, l’adulte et l’enfant s’éloigner en bavardant joyeusement, il se dit pour la première fois de sa carrière que cela en valait peut-être la peine, après tout.


End file.
